Lust Explored
by fablegirl333
Summary: Two Heroes have had a wonderful marriage and have recently welcomed in a baby. But when our young female Hero returns without her husband and only the captivating nanny there, will she be able to control herself? RATED M and please review! I am good with criticisms but don't get crazy! :)


Keep this in mind, it was never my intention. I never wished to hurt the ones I love, to go against every moral fiber in my being. And as I lied next to a man who did not belong in that bed, it all started to seep in. I was a whore, a dirty, sexually veracious wench. A monster, but most of all a thief. I had stolen the good heart of a man, who was an anomaly like me, and crushed it. One I had never dreamt of finding. A Hero. I had always believed that I was the only one that I stood alone among a sea of normalities. We would fight, live, and love together. But now, all hope was crushed, as my mouth did so upon the man I lay with now.

It was a dream when my love proposed to me in the dazzling snow of Mistpeak Valley. And being married was everything I could ask for. But I would soon find that to be untrue. Right after the wedding, we skipped home, excited to ravish our first night together, as one. We made good use of that night as well, for I was soon glowing with the carrying of our child. Everything seemed to be falling into place, and I was so thrilled that the pain of childbirth quickly passed.

Then I saw him. Not my child for she is a girl, but _him._ He was tall, with a kind face. Not muscular like my husband, but lean and toned. He was to be our nanny. As we were both heroes, we could not be home to take care of our new born baby girl. So his assistance was needed. I instantly wanted to know more of this man with eyes like the morning sun. But I knew what was growing inside of me, and I needed to halt it before it was too late.

It was a cold winters night, when I returned from saving a young girl from a cavern of wolves. I instinctually craved to secure my own daughter. I ran like the wind through the blizzard, icy gusts lashing at my face, but not slowing me down. I burst through the door of my home, I found the man, holding my infant daughter in front of a roaring fireplace. The air was sucked out of my lungs, and my heart thudded faster. I was stunned for a moment, my eyes resting on his face, and his on mine.

I looked away then blushed. I shrugged off my thick fur coat I had received from the dwellers and strode over to where my daughter was, bundled up and fast asleep. He reached out his arms, and I plucked her from him, cradling her to my chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin as smooth as marble. I smiled and looked up at the man who gazed down fondly at the babe in my arms. I noticed his eyes shift slightly and I could feel the heat of his gaze on my breasts. He looked up and saw my noticing and turned a deep crimson. I chuckled softly and placed my little girl in her crib.

As we sat by the fire, I began to learn about the man who had been caring for my child as her parents were gone making Albion a better place. His name was Andrew, and he was as sweet as honey, and spoke with a tongue of silver. "I'd never met a Hero before, so if you would please pardon my stare." He said meekly.

"Understandable, and no need to worry, you are not the first to be caught sneaking a glance at these." I said motioning to my cleavage. He was about to decline the thought but I interrupted him, "It's fine. It's nice to get some attention. Gods know I rarely receive any from my husband." I smiled weakly at the truth of the statement. Andrews's eyes caught mine, and they seemed to reach into my soul, searching for something hidden deep within, and a fire was ignited.

I stood up and declared that I was to dress into something a bit more for comfort. His eyes raked my current apparel finding it to be not at all restricting in movement or comfort. I winked and smirked at his shocked face.

As I retreated to the bedroom, I could still feel him looking at me, slightly confused, but I had peaked his interest. I was unbuttoning my blouse when I heard footsteps behind me. I pretended not to hear them, for I was keen to know what he was to do. I slipped off my blouse along with my boots and leggings only to be left in my undergarments.

Suddenly, two arms were around my waist, running along my skin. Where his soft hands touched became heated and tingled, as if his very touched made my skin excited. I grabbed his forearms, guiding his hands, moving them to cup my breasts, eliciting a soft gasp from my lips. He groped slowly, not wanting to rush things or take any risks.

But that did not last long. In a matter of seconds he placed his hands on my hips and spun me around to look him directly. As I looked into his captivating eyes, I lost all control. I pulled his lips down upon mine with a ferocity I only knew I procured on the battlefield. We kissed in a heated passion, and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and our kiss deepened. This was it, there was no going back, no controlling it.

I hastily unbuttoned his shirt sliding it over his head, our lips reuniting quickly afterwards, for our bodies parting for a mere second was unbearable. His hands traveled all along my body, lingering at the curvier parts. My bra was unhooked in a matter of seconds, and his nimble fingers worked at his trousers with desperation. I bit my lip and retreated to the bed, watching as Andrew gaped at me. I bore a wicked grin and motioned for him to join me. He nearly tripped over our discarded clothing rushing to unite with me on the mattress.

We locked lips for a moment before I pushed him flat on his back. He propped himself on his forearms and gasped slightly as I left a trail of kisses down his chest, and traveled further and further. He was quite impressive down there, and I was suddenly filled with lust. I took him into my mouth and gathered all the experience I could to try and please this man. I sucked, licked, and caressed. And every flick of the tongue, a moan would escape Andrew's lips. Each sound of pleasure I elicited from him thrilled me and encouraged me further.

Andrew's moans grew louder, and when he was close to his breaking point, I pulled away. He looked at me franticly, not wanting our little excursion to end quite so soon. I crawled over to him, placing my lips at his neck. His hand reached up and cupped a breast, his thumb strumming over the already hard pink mound. I moaned slightly and relaxed onto my back, breath increasing as Andrew positioned himself over the middle of my thighs, urging me to open them further.

I breathed in sharply when he pulled my underwear down to my knees and began gently licking me. My moans became louder and louder, and Andrew devoured me more and more so. My fingers tangled in his soft brown hair pulling him closer into me, my legs wrapping around his neck. I was nearly screaming now, and my nails were digging into his back. Heat exploded between my legs and I struggled to regain my breath. Andrew looked up at me grinning, obviously proud of his accomplishment.

I slid on top of him kissing his neck and lips, but he was getting impatient. Soon he flipped me over and was above me his mouth hard on mine, his tongue fighting for dominance with mine. During our entire time together, I was in control, but now he was dominating and it thrilled me like no other.

I was so ready for him he slipped in with no resistance. It was so glorious, and he set a slow but steady pace for our love making, but it was torturous for both us. He grabbed my thigh and raised it, his speed increasing. The springs in the bed creaked and groaned almost as loud as our moans. I could feel it coming, and our voices grew louder and louder. My nails dug into his back and his face pressed against my neck. I let out one last shriek and we both collapsed next to each other on the bed. Our breath slowly regaining to normal, he looked at me with awe, "That was… amazing."

I blushed, "I'm surprised we didn't wake the baby." He chuckled alongside me. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm. I cuddled up against him, and he threw his arm around my shoulders. And in that moment, it was perfect.

But then I heard something drop on the wooden floor, and a familiar voice shook the very walls, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"


End file.
